More Then This
by Destened-Star-Girl
Summary: Masamune lied to Zeo, telling him it'll be okay that he asks out his crush, Alice. Now seeing them happy together, Masamune regrets his choice. Two-shot, MasamunexOC. Song fic to "More Then This" By One Direction.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Here it is, the MasamunexOC romance/fluff story! **

**OC (Alice Hara): *Blushes***

**Masamune: *not paying attention* Hey you, kid, I challenge you to a bey battle! *Runs over to kid***

**Me: -_- Wow Alice...you really choose a keeper...**

**Alice: . . .**

**Me: Anyways, I-**

**Masamune: *comes back and cuts me off* Destened-Star-Girl dose not own Metal Fight Beyblade, enjoy!*runs back to the kid***

* * *

Two seventeen year old, teens walked down an empty street. "Oh man, did you see the look on his face when I beat him?" a black and white haired boy asked, holding up a fist at the memory of his victory. "Yes, he looked very shocked." his dark blue haired friend agreed, smiling at him. "He didn't think he could beat me," the boy said, walking in front of the girl, stopping her in her tracks. "But he couldn't 'cause I'm Masamune Kadoya, the no. 1 blader in the world!" he exclaimed, throwing a finger in the air. The girl giggled. "What's wrong Alice?" Masamune asked, confused by her sudden behavior.

Alice shook her head innocently. "It's nothing...I was just remembering the guy's face when you beat him." she lied. "Oh, then I have to agree with you, that **was **funny." Masamune agreed, not noticing Alice lied.

The reason why Alice lied was because, even though some people found Masamune's 'number 1' annoying, she found it actually pretty cute. Some of her friends were confused on why she even had a crush on him. They always said that he's too thick headed to see that she's crushing on him, but Alice would stick up for him and say that he will sooner or later.

* * *

They made their way inside the Dungeon Gym (that's in America by the way). Inside was the usual people. Zeo, Toby, Coach Steal, and all the other guys there. When Alice first came here, she was uncomfortable because she was the only girl in the gym. That's when she meet Zeo and he introduced her to Toby, Masamune, and all the others.

"Hey Masamune, Alice!" Zeo called from the other side of the gym. As Masamune and Alice made their way to Zeo, Tommy (**Me: he's a random OC that wil be the random person**) stopped them in their tracks. "Hey Alice," Tommy said, beaming at her. "Hi Tommy, um...need something?" "Uh-huh, I want you to battle me." "Oh, okay," Alice turned to Masamune. "I'll be there in a minute." She then took off with Tommy, to a stadium.

Once Masamune made it to Zeo, he leaned against the wall, his eyes landing on Alice. _She's so different... _he thought. "Hey Masamune, helloooo, Masamune!" Zeo shouted, waving a hand in front of Masamune's face. Masamune blinked a couple of times before he came out of his trance. "Geez..." Zeo muttured, shaking his head. "What!" Masamune asked. "I was just telling you why Toby isn't here today, but you just zooned out on me." Masamune scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry about that." "What were you thinking about?" Masamune's cheeks turned a bit pink. "I...I was just thinking how Tommy chose Alice to battle him, instead of me." "There's always next time."

Both boys turned to look at their female friend. "Hey Masamune," Zeo started. "Yeah?" "Do you think that Alice would say yes if I asked her out?" Masamune sucked in a huge breath, in shock, and started to cough. _What! Did he just say what I think he said? _Masamune thought. _It feels like I just got punched in the face! _"Masamune!" Zeo yelled. "Are you okay?" Taking in deep breaths, Masamune slowly shook his head yes. "I'm fine...just chocked on air." he breathed out. "So, what do you think?" "About what?" "About Alice saying yes to going out with me."

"Why do you want to ask her out anyways?" "Well, she's nice, cute, a good blader, and not a creepy fangirl... so what do you think? Yes or will I get rejected?" Masamune puffed out his cheeks. "I don't know, I'm not her." he said stubbornly. "Geez, you don't have to get stubborn... Do you not want me to go out with her?" _I can't tell him not to. He's my best friend and if that makes him happy I have to support him._ "...no it's fine..."

* * *

After Alice's battle, her and Zeo went outside to talk in private. Masamune sighed depressingly. _Did I really do the right thing?_

* * *

**Me: And that's it for this chapter! In the next chapter it will be a song fic of the song "More Than This" By One Direction (ha, that's were I got the title for the story).  
**

**Masamune: . . .**

**Me: Wow Masamune, I've seen you this way!  
**

**Masamune: Shut up...**

**Me: Jerk...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here it is, the second chapter to, More Then This...Wait where's Alice?**

**Masamune: She's with Zeo... :(**

**Me: Oh...Masamune, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Masamune: *sighs* Destened-Star-Girl does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or the song "More Then This" by One Direction...**

**Me: ACTION!**

* * *

**Masamune's POV:**

It has been three weeks since Alice and Zeo have first started to go out, and every singal second seemed to be killing me in the inside. It felt like a sharp knife stabbing my heart repeatedly, non-stop. Looking around, I saw...Alice? Alice! Rubbing my eyes, my smile faded. It was my mind playing tricks on me again. _Why does it keep doing that? _I thought.

Dragging my feet, I finally made it to the Dungeon Gym. Making my way inside, I found out that no one was in there. Shrugging, I started to do my launching warm ups. "One, two, three..." my voice trailed off, when my eyes wondered to the radio we kept at the corner of thr gym. In a few seconds, a memory from a few weeks ago replayed in my mind.

* * *

**Memory:**

Me, Zeo, Toby and Alice were the only ones in the gym that day. "Hey, we all have been working hard, why don't we talk a break?" Toby sugested. "Ya that sounds nice." Alice agreed, calling her bey back to her. "Sure, I could go for a break." I remember saying. "Zeo?" Alice asked, making everyone's eyes look at him. He was kneeling right next to the radio, flipping through stations. He smiled as he finally found a song. It was a slow song.

I quickly looked at Alice and was walking up to her, to ask her to dance, when Zeo beats me to her. "May I have this dance?" he asks smoothly, causing her to blush. "Okay..." Each moment seemed to go by slowly as I watched them. Zeo's hands around Alice's waist, while see had her arms around his neck, barely any space between them. I felt anger and jealously build inside of me.

I silently prayed that Coach Steal would come in and stop both of them or Alice would suddenly stop and realise that she should be with me, but niether of those two came true. On that day, I watched those to smile and laugh together as they left me to sway by myself, all alone (well, Toby was there, but it's not like we danced or anything...how weird would that be?)

After awhile I couldn't stand to se them like that anymore, so I put matter into my own hands. I walked up to them and I grabbed Alice away from Zeo (smooth right?). Everyone there gave me a shocked/surprised look. "What the hell Masamune?" Zeo asked, reaching out for Alice. I blocked him away from her. "M-Masamune what are you doing?" Toby asked, getting up from the bench he was sitting on. Then suddenly all the anger and jealously suddenly drained out of me. I also became shocked at my sudden actions, that I ran out of the building

* * *

_Why, why did I act that way? You're such an idiot, not even close to a number one blader! _I scolded myself. Putting away my launcher, I ran to a place, where something should have been done along time ago.

* * *

I ran down a few streets, to a small house. Running up the porch, I knocked on the door. After a few knocks, Alice answered the door. "Masamune, you're okay!" she chirped, happily, flashing me a beautiful smile. "Um...I'm sorry about the over day..." I said slowly. "Oh, it's okay, me and Zeo aren't mad, we're just worried about you." _"Me and Zeo" _Those words echoed through my mind. "Why did you act like that?" she asked. _Uh-oh._ I stare at the ground, as if that would give me an answer. I just can't look her in her eyes...

* * *

**I'm broken, do you hear me?**  
**I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,**  
**I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,**  
**That your heart will just turn around,**

**And as I walk up to your door,**  
**My head turns to face the floor,**  
**'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,**

* * *

Memories of the couple replayed in my mind. Them laughing together, smiling together, holding each other, laying down in the grass together (that memory really hurts)...them being happy together. _I can't tell them not to go out with someone I don't want them to, just because I'm not happy. I can't do that...right? _"Masamune?" Alice's sweet voice rang through my mind. I looked at her and saw that she had a fist over her heart, and an worried expression. "Um...got to go, bye!" I said as I walked, more like ran, away.

* * *

**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,**

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

I walked down a street, thinking about last night. _What an interesting night. _I thought. "Hey Masamune!" a voice from behind me yelled. I turned around to see Alice running towards me. When she got close to me, she tripped over her feet. "Ah!" she yelped. "Alice!" I yelled. In the nick of time, I caught her in my arms. She pressed her face against my chest before she opened her eyes. "Oh, thank you." she said quietly, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks. I smiled down at her. "No problem." I said as I moved some hair out of her face. I don't know why, but I feel better at this moment.

"Hey guys!" a voice from behind us yelled. I helped Alice onto her feet, and turned around to see who was calling us. It was Zeo. "Hi Zeo." Alice said. He smiled at her and then turned to me. "You're okay, right?" he asked. I nodded my head. He sighed. "Good, I thought you were sick or something. Well got to go, right Alice?" "Ya, sorry Masamune, bye!" I watched them both walk away, Zeo draping his arm around Alice. I don't feel better anymore...

* * *

**If I'm louder, would you see me?**  
**Would you lay down**  
**In my arms and rescue me?**  
**'Cause we are the same**  
**You save me,**  
**When you leave it's gone again,**

**And when I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees,  
Prayin',**

**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,**

* * *

**~Later That Day~**

I was laying down in a park, not so far from the gym. I was star gazing. "Masamune?" a voice asked. I looked all around and saw Alice running up towards me. "Hi..." I said, emotionless. "What's wrong?" she asked. I felt more broken then before, I don't know why, but I know it has something to do with the new couple. I guess I didn't answer 'cause Alice said, "Oh you want to be alone...I'm sorry...I'll go." "N-no, WAIT!" I grabbed her soft hand. She quickly looked back at me. "Please don't leave..." she smiled faintly at me, as she layed down right next to me.

I layed back down and looked up at the stars. Then I felt something lay there head on my chest, then they wrapped their arms around me. Looking around I saw the person who was doing this was Alice. "You seem unhappy...I just kinda figured you needed a hug..." she said slowly, closing her eyes. I smiled, as I wrapped my arms around her. _I hope she sees what we can be... _I thought.

* * *

**I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,**

**(And I say)**

* * *

I don't know why, but I opened my mouth and began to sing, softly. "When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, It just won't feel right. 'Cause I can love you more than this.'Cause I can love you more than this. When he lays you down, I might just die inside, It just don't feel right, 'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah. When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, It just won't feel right. 'Cause I can love you more than this. When he lays you down, I might just die inside, It just don't feel right. 'Cause I can love you more than this...Can love you more than this..."

"Masamune...d-do you really feel that way?" she asked, shakily. "Well...ya I do." She buried her face into my chest. "I-I'm sorry, I made you feel this way! I'm such a horrible friend!" she blurted out. I stroked her hair. "It's not your fault." She looked up at me. "I'm sorry though...how can I make it up to you?" I smiled as I leaned in and placed my lips on hers. At first she was just frozen in shock, but then her lips moved with mine. When we pulled away, both our faces were a bright red.

_It's now or never. _I thought. "Alice, I love you..." I admitted. She hugged me tighter as she whispered, "I love you too." "But," I started. "But what?" "You're with Zeo, I can't go out with you. I can't do that to him." "Masamune, why do you think I even came here in the first place?" I shrugged. "Zeo and I...we broke up." "Huh? Why?" "Zeo said that you liked me first and that it wouldn't be right to take me away from you..." "Oh, so I'm the reason why you two broke up." "But it's okay! We both are still close friends, and we put us -being a couple- behind us." "If that's the case...then I'm glad I get to do this..." I gave her a kiss on her lips again, letting my heart soar, like the way my Striker does.

* * *

**Me: And that's a rap!** **Can you guys stop? You're both turning blue!**

**Alice: *blushes***

**Masamune: I LOVE this story! :D**


End file.
